Dilemas hibernales
by Rex the Machine
Summary: <html><head></head>Había llegado esa época del año que Blue no soportaba. Y no es que no le gustara, sino que sentía unos fuertes sentimientos contradictorios en relación a ella. De hecho, se podría decir que la chica y el invierno tenían una especie de relación de amor-odio, algo así como la que tenía con Green.</html>


Esto es un regalo para la genialosa Cami~, participante del amigo secreto organizado en el grupo de Facebook "Fanfiction Pokémon"

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no pertenecer al pobre Rex

**Advertencias:** OldRivalShipping (Green/Blue), posible Ooc (ya no sé ni si lo pongo o si no, doy pena ToT)

* * *

><p>Había llegado esa época del año que Blue no soportaba. Y no es que no le gustara, sino que sentía unos fuertes sentimientos contradictorios en relación a ella. De hecho, se podría decir que la chica y el invierno tenían una especie de relación de amor-odio, algo así como la que tenía con Green.<p>

La castaña apartó al chico de su mente para poder concentrarse mejor en su dilema interior.

Se encontraba tirada en su cama mirando fijamente al techo como si este fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Su cuarto – lleno de ropa de abrigo desparramada por él – estaba hecho un auténtico desastre, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Pros y contras. Esa era lo que debía ver. Asintió decidida para sí misma mientras empezaba a auto-analizarse.

Odiaba el frío del invierno – 1 - 0 –, pero le encantaba la nieve – 1- 1 –, en invierno no podía ponerse su vestido favorito – 2 - 1 –, pero sí se podía poner su fabuloso abrigo – 2 - 2 –, el invierno la pone de muy mal humor – 3 - 2 –, pero con el invierno llega la Navidad – 3 - 3 –...

¡Malditos empates! Acababa de empezar y ya estaba harta. Resopló infantilmente e infló los cachetes, ¡era injusto!

Un brillo satisfecho cruzó sus ojos azul intenso apartando todo pensamiento negativo de su cabeza, se le había ocurrido la forma de matar tres pájaros de un tiro: resolvería su vital problema, saciaría su necesidad de molestar a alguien y disfrutaría de su compañía favorita.

Todo ello con visitar a su querido Greeny.

* * *

><p>El día había sido extrañamente tranquilo para Green Oak. Había tenido apenas un par de retadores bastante débiles, y ni Red ni Blue se habían acercado a molestarle; sin embargo, los echaba de menos. Sentado en las primera fila de gradas del gimnasio, Green pensó que se había ablandado últimamente, y muy en el fondo de su ser sabía perfectamente que era completamente cierto e incluso sabía la razón de aquello.<p>

Cierta chica ruido...

– ¡Greeeeeeeeeeeeen! – Escuchó un grito proveniente de la entrada del gimnasio acompañado de un sonoro portazo – ¿No me echabas de menos? – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la castaña se plantó delante de él mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara ¿Como era tan rápida?

– No – Respondió aparentando indiferencia.

La chica fingió un puchero, pero inmediatamente cambió a una expresión seria que asustó al castaño.

– Hoy me da igual, tienes que ayudarme con una cosa – Miró a Green fijamente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Formuló con miedo. Blue sonrió levemente, en otra ocasión se hubiera negado desde el principio.

– Ayúdame a saber que siento por el invierno – Dijo completamente seria.

Segundos después el castaño soltó una sonora carcajada. De todas las cosas estúpidas que le había pedido Blue, aquella era sin lugar a dudas la peor de todas. ¡Pareciera que estaba hablando del invierno como de un chico que le gustaba!

Y entonces Green hizo la cosa más estúpida que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

Sintió celos del invierno.

– Explícate – El chico cambió su semblante al habitual sin previo aviso, desconcertando a la oji-azul de nuevo. ¿Desde cuando Green era bipolar?

– No tengo nada que explicar, es exactamente lo que acabo de decir – Dijo la chica para después girarse y volver por donde había venido – ¿Me ayudarás mañana entonces?

El chico asintió de manera automática, dejando a una Blue sonriente de camino a su hogar.

– ¡Pues hasta mañana por la mañana entonces! – Gritó antes de salir.

Green no sabía por qué demonios había aceptado.

Maldita chica ruidosa.

* * *

><p>– Y bien, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Green mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña que se encontraba caminando a su lado.<p>

– Me alegra que lo preguntes Greeny – Se ganó una mirada de odio del chico. Continuó como si nada – ¡Pues vamos a hacer todas las actividades típicas invernales! – Se colocó delante de él abriendo los brazos y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"Estúpido Green, eres estúpido"

– Sabía que te entusiasmaría – El castaño rodó los ojos. Blue sonrió traviesa.

Kanto no era un lugar muy frío, por lo que la castaña decidió que debían ir al único sitio en el que podrían jugar con nieve.

Poco tiempo después, ambos llegaron volando en el Charizard de Green a las una de las Islas Espuma, y apenas el chico regresó a su pokemon, la chica salió disparada hacia un gran montículo de nieve.

– ¡Pelea de bolas de nieveee! – Escuchó Green gritar a la oji-azul, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar esta empezó a dispararle a discreción.

– ¡Blue para! – Exclamó para que la chica dejara de acribillarle. Inocente de él.

– ¡Jamás! – Se limitó a decirle.

El chico corrió a resguardarse pero no encontró refugio alguno. Una bola le dio en la cabeza. Se agachó para recoger nieve, y cuando iba a lanzarla una segunda bola le dio en el brazo, obligándole a repetir el proceso. En aquella ocasión sí efectúo el tiro, pero la chica se protegió tras un árbol e instantes después volvió a tirar otro proyectil de nieve que impactó de lleno en el pecho del otro.

Green cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, y cuando fue a levantarse sintió un golpe en su pierna. Blue, sin darle tiempo a reponerse, le había lanzado otra bola.

Y fue en el momento en que la bola número cinco impactó contra la mejilla del chico, cuando la oji-azul comprendió que se había pasado.

La mirada enfurecida del castaño, acompañada de un bolazo en su hombro confirmó lo que sentía.

* * *

><p>– Greeny, eres cruel – Blue miraba al oji-verde de forma pícara – Me has hecho mucho daño – Entonó las palabras de forma dramática mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe.<p>

El aludido respondió con un susurro apenas inaudible – A Blue le pareció que dijo lo siento – y apartó la mirada.

¿Por qué demonios le había hecho aquello? La chica siempre lo había sacado de sus casillas, pero nunca le había respondido de una forma violenta.

Y mucho peor, Green nunca se había sentido culpable por algo que le hubiera hecho.

Volaban de camino a Pueblo Paleta en Charizard, y tras cinco minutos por fin llegaron a su destino. Tras bajarse del pokemon de fuego la castaña le hizo un gesto al chico para que lo siguiera, y este lo hizo con resignación.

El lugar al que fue conducido no fue otro que el salón de la casa de Blue.

– Te doy cinco minutos para que me traigas mi regalo – Dijo la chica divertida mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea del lugar.

– ¿Qué? – Green deseó haber escuchado mal.

– Greeny, estás perdiendo facultades – Le miró con diversión – La Navidad es una de las mejores cosas del invierno, ¡y lo que más me gusta de ella son los regalos!

– La Navidad será en unas semanas, ¿no puedes esperar? – Green sabía perfectamente la respuesta – Dame un momento – Blue sonrió complacida.

El chico salió de la casa, pero se paró en el umbral. ¿Qué debía comprarle?

* * *

><p>– ¡Un mudkip! ¿Un mudkip? ¡¿Green no sabes que está prohibido comprar pokemon?! – El pequeño pokemon los miraba curioso desde su pokeball.<p>

El oji-verde se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

– No lo compré, lo capturé – Aclaró con calma.

– ¡No gastaste dinero en mí! – Blue infló los mofletes para aparentar molestia.

Green pensó que se veía adorable así. "Espera, ¿qué demonios...?"

– No lo hice, pensé que serías lo suficientemente madura como para no ser tan capitalista – Touché – ¿Me equivoqué?

– No te equivocaste. Cuidaré muy bien de Muddy. – Blue estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquel que dijo que una huida a tiempo era un victoria. Cambió de tema rápidamente – ¿Hacemos otra cosa?

"Como si me quedara otra"

– Adelante – Soltó el menor

– ¡Bien ahora toca la ropa de invierno! – La chica lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

Allí el chico se encontró una cantidad considerable de conjuntos de ropa perfectamente ordenados y colocados sobre la cama. Green supo en ese instante que aquella sería una de las tardes más largas de su vida.

* * *

><p>Veinte conjuntos, veintiocho comentarios picantes de Blue, treinta y dos sonrojos por parte de Green y dos tazas de chocolate caliente después, la castaña dio por concluída la tercera actividad del día.<p>

– Ya era hora – El de ojos verdes no lo había pasado muy bien esas últimas dos horas.

– ¡Pero si ha sido muy divertido! Siempre me ha gustado verte sonrojado – Blue dejó escapar una risa traviesa.

– Chica ruidosa... ¿Me puedo ir ya? – Preguntó el chico esperanzado.

Blue negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

– Todavía queda lo último y más importante – Green juraría que Blue estaba algo nerviosa – ¿Vamos fuera?

– ¿Tengo otra opción? – Aquella pregunta no necesitaba respuesta.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar sin aparente – Para Green – rumbo fijo.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. ¿Por qué? El castaño no sería capaz de admitirlo. Él no podía estar enamorado de Blue, de la chica más molesta y ruidosa que conocía. Se dio cuenta de que había contemplado la posibilidad. Cada vez estaba más asustado.

– Green, ya hemos llegado – El aludido miró a su alrededor. Era un lugar como otro cualquiera

– ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí? – La chica señaló a algo por encima de sus cabezas y él miró hacia arriba – ¡Ah no!

– ¿Ah no qué? – Preguntó divertida la oji-azul.

Sobre ellos y como final del plan perfectamente ideado por la DexHolder de Kanto se encontraba un muérdago.

El castaño sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Los labios de Blue aproximándose a los suyos.

Sentir que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Perderse en los orbes azules de la chica.

Sentir que perdía el control de su propio cuerpo.

Saber lo que tenía que hacer.

Detener el beso con la mano.

Ver la cara de rabia y tristeza de la castaña.

– Green yo... creía que tú... ¡te odio! Digo... ¿lo siento? ¡Pero te odio! – Green río por la sarta de palabras de la oji-azul.

– Cállate chica ruidosa – Blue lo miró molesta e hizo ademán de marcharse de allí, pero la mano del chico la detuvo – Que conste que no lo hago por el estúpido muérdago, sino porque quiero.

Y la besó.

Fue un beso lento, algo torpe y corto, pero para ambos fue maravilloso.

– ¿Te llevo a casa? – Preguntó el castaño una vez se hubieron separado. La chica respondió asintiendo – Entonces... ¿Te sirvió de algo el día de hoy?

– Aparte de que por fin te rendiste a mis encantos... no. – Green la miró sorprendido – No te enfades Greeny, pero anoche me dí cuenta de que no me gusta mucho el invierno – Una sonrisa traviesa adornaba el rostro de Blue mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

Green debía habérselo imaginado. Quizás por que sabía que había sido demasiado inocente y porque por fin las tonterías de la chica habían servido para algo, en lugar de gritarle y enfadarse con ella la besó de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos calló en la cuenta de que un par de ojos curiosos los habían estado observando.

* * *

><p>Un chico de ojos rojos se encontraba acariciando a su Pikachu tendido en la cama de su habitación, esperando a su aprendiz de pelo azabache. Habían acordado verse para combatir allí hace más de media hora y todavía no se había presentado.<p>

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

– ¡Maestroooo! ¡Llama a la prensa rosa, a los programas de televisión, reúne a los líderes de los gimnasios, a los profesores, a los campeones... a-a... ! – Gold llegó gritando y moviendo las manos como un auténtico loco.

– Gold, ¿qué pasa para que estés así? – Preguntó Red levantándose de la cama y acercándose curioso al de ojos dorados. Pika lo siguió.

– ¡Los he visto! ¡Green y Blue estaban besándose! – Fue lo único que alcanzó a responder el de Johto.

El luchador pasó de un estado de asombro a uno de inquietud similar al del menor.

– ¡Yo a Kanto y a Johto! ¡Tú a Hoenn y a Sinnoh! – El criador asintió y ambos se pusieron en camino.

Al día siguiente ocurrirían dos cosas.

Todo el mundo Pokémon conocería la noticia del amor de los DexHolders de Kanto y un par de chicos azabaches volarían propulsados por el hidrocañón del Blasty de Blue.

* * *

><p>Y esto ha sido to-, esto ha sido to-, esto ha sido todo amigos~ (?) Porky es adorable *p* xDD<p>

Espero que haya sido agradable de leer, y si os ha parecido el caso... ¿Un review tan hermoso como Porky? (?)

**Rex**


End file.
